Schism
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de A.j. Dans 2010, Jack et Sam ne sont pas parlés pendant plusieurs années. Pourquoi ?


**Schism**

**Au****teur****: A.j. **

Traducteur: Ayabarra

Rating: R (Langage, dialogues)

Spoiler: 2010.

Catégorie : Angst, AU (univers alterné), missing scene (pré-épisode 2010).

Résumé : Dans 2010, Jack et Sam ne sont pas parlés pendant plusieurs années. Pourquoi ?

Disclaimer: All characters are property of MGM and Gekko Entertainment. I don't own them, nor am I making money off of copyrighted characters. (Ain't mine, ain't makin' money.)

Note de l'auteur : C'était une histoire qui à la fois se construisait depuis longtemps et vient absolument de nulle part. J'étais en train d'écouter les gens de BlueJello discuter des épisodes préférés, et 2010 a été mentionné plusieurs fois à cause de tout cet incroyable angst, et l'idée d'un 'ils vécurent heureux' à l'envers. Cette fic, bien sûr, a été déclenchée par plusieurs débats sur comment Sam et Jack étaient devenus si amers et s'étaient tant éloignés l'un de l'autre. Cette histoire est une tentative pour décrire le pourquoi.

Note du traducteur : J'ai lu peu de fics qui tentent d'expliquer le pourquoi de l'éloignement de Sam et Jack dans l'épisode 2010. Je trouve que l'auteur a fait un superbe boulot.

Je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de l'auteur. Je publie donc la traduction de sa fic sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera...

_Attention : cette histoire ne finit pas en 'happy end' (euh, vu la note de l'auteur, et vu la discussion entre Sam et Jack dans l'épisode 2010, ça me paraît évident, non ? lol). _

Bonne lecture !

**Schism**  
by A.j.

_« Je sais que les pièces s'ajustent parce que je les ai regardées se disperser,_

_Moisies et fumantes. Différant dans ce qu'il y a d'essentiel._

_L'intention pure juxtaposée mettra les âmes de deux amants en mouvement,_

_Désintégrant comme si elle testait notre communication. »_

-Tool

ooo

**Mercredi, 10 Septembre 2003 :**

Très probablement, elle n'aurait pas dû être ici.

D'accord, il n'y avait aucune raison – plus maintenant – pour qu'elle ne se permette pas d'être ici. Ou de faire ce qu'elle pensait sérieusement faire. Mais c'était encore très étrange.

Derrière le volant de sa voiture volante, Sam scruta la maison devant elle et essaya de ne pas paniquer. C'était bien. C'était OK. Elle avait le droit de venir et de s'enquérir de sa santé, et pourquoi il déménageait, et pourquoi il s'était enfui de son pot de départ, et pourquoi il avait été un tel salopard au cours de la dernière année et demi.

Très bien. Aucune raison du tout d'être inquiète.

Sam était submergée par une envie pressante de frapper sa tête sur le volant. Elle était sur le point de laisser tomber sa tête sur le plastique rembourré quand un aboiement soudain à sa gauche l'alerta qu'une vieille femme s'approchait, une minuscule boule de poils attachée à son poignet par une courte laisse. Sam sourit faiblement à la femme qui fronçait les sourcils avant de retirer sa carte de contact et de la fourrer dans son sac à main.

L'auto-flagellation, c'était bien, mais probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire en public, à l'extérieur de la maison de votre ancien supérieur.

Sam traversa la rue, jetant des coups d'œil des deux côtés pour les véhicules en approche. Se dirigeant vers le trottoir, elle ignora ostensiblement le panneau 'A vendre' sur le jardin de devant – ce devait être une plaisanterie – et contourna la maison pour la porte de derrière. Même durant les réunions peu fréquentes que le Colonel avait accueillies, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un entrer par la grande porte d'entrée en chêne. Sa propre porte d'entrée n'était utilisée que quand elle avait besoin de récupérer son courrier, ou recevoir un paquet.

Quand elle y pensait maintenant, ils avaient vraiment une quantité effrayante de choses en commun. Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Bien sûr, ils aimaient tous les deux les pizzas, étaient fous de bière, et les conversations en profondeur sur comment 'Futurama' était en fait un commentaire astucieux sur la lente re-classification du monde moderne, mais en dépit d'un passé en commun de huit années, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait pas, pour sûr, passé les deux dernières années à essayer de s'aliéner tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Secouant la tête, elle dépassa les containers à poubelles – lesquels étaient tous bourrés à craquer – et monta les marches menant à la terrasse, les talons de ses sandales faisant un bruit sec sur le bois traité.

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait, et ici, à l'extérieur dans la banlieue relativement paisible, même les activités frénétiques du centre ville de Colorado Springs ne pouvaient être entendues. Sa propre maison n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et même la nuit elle pouvait entendre les voitures. Dès la première fois qu'il avait invité tout le monde pour une soirée décontractée pour regarder des films, elle lui avait envié cette propriété. Les arbres et le jardin étaient incroyables, et la maison était grande, mais fonctionnelle. Pas du trop grande pour une personne seule.

Sam sonna à la porte, juste un peu plus fermement que nécessaire à cause de ses doigts tremblants. A l'intérieur, elle pouvait entendre un faible ding-dong, la laissant savoir que la sonnette fonctionnait. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici – Dieu, combien de temps _'cela'_ faisait ? – elle ne fonctionnait pas, et elle avait dû forcer Teal'c à lui faire la courte échelle pour qu'elle passe par une fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte. Cela avait été drôle par la suite, après que le Colonel O'Neill eût été confortablement installé à l'infirmerie. A ce moment-là, il avait bien récupéré des nanomachines qui l'avaient mis à plat, rendant l'effraction nécessaire. A cette époque, il avait trouvé absolument hilarant le fait qu'elle ait atterri face la première dans un panier de linge sale.

Mince, cela lui manquait. En y pensant maintenant, cela faisant vraiment des années depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu le faire. Rire. D'elle ou avec elle. C'était simplement déprimant. Mais n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle elle était ici ? Pour arranger les choses ? Elle appuya à nouveau sur la sonnette.

Cette fois, des jurons étouffés et un 'Une minute, zut !' accueillirent la sonnerie. Des pas rapides frappèrent le parquet à l'intérieur. En un rien de temps, la porte fut ouverte à la volée et elle fut face à face avec un Colonel à la retraite endormi d'environ quatre-vingt-dix kilos.

« Hé… Carter. » Il cligna légèrement des yeux, poing figé là où il s'était levé pour frotter ses yeux. Dans le t-shirt gris usé et son jogging, les épis montant vers le ciel, il ressemblait tout au plus à un gamin de quatre ans venant juste de se lever après une sieste. C'était adorable. C'était sexy comme diable. Elle déglutit et joua avec les sangles de son sac. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici à, » il jeta un œil à sa montre, « huit heures un mercredi ? »

Sam frotta son oreille et essaya de ne pas rougir. « Hum. Eh bien, j'ai entendu une désagréable rumeur comme quoi vous faisiez vos paquets et que vous alliez quitter la ville. Je voulais dissiper ce mythe par moi-même. »

« Désolé de vous décevoir. » Il fit un geste vague derrière lui. Au loin, elle pouvait voir les piles de cartons remplis ou à moitié remplis entassés près des murs. Ces mêmes murs étaient nus de décorations elle pouvait voir un tas conséquent de photos et de toiles empilées juste derrière lui et à gauche. « La grande majorité de ceci sera envoyé la semaine prochaine. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur moi. »

« Vous déménagez ? Vraiment ? » Elle cligna des yeux en le regardant, faisant une plutôt bonne impression de poisson rouge. Quand Janet avait mentionné avoir vu sa maison dans la dernière brochure des agences immobilières, elle était certaine que c'était une erreur. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis le mois dernier. J'ai eu quelques offres – écoutez. Entrez. » Il s'écarta de la porte et fit un geste vers elle. Le choc, la tristesse, la colère, davantage de choc, et la peur la propulsèrent en avant et le long du couloir vers la salle à manger. Ou ce qui en restait en tout cas. Plus de cartons étaient posés dans les coins de la pièce, et le seul meuble indemne était la vitrine… Non, elle n'avait pas été ici si souvent que ça, mais elle n'avait jamais vu cette maison si… nue.

Malgré ses constantes taquineries sur les habitudes de Daniel à collectionner – bien que cela était devenu plus lourds de sous-entendus et moins jovial durant les derniers mois – le Colonel avait une assez belle collection lui-même. Des étagères à livres s'alignaient dans le couloir, et leur état vide déclencha quelque chose en Sam. Il partait. Il partait vraiment.

« Hé, je vais faire du thé, vous en voulez ? » la menant soigneusement vers une chaise placée fort à propos dans la salle à manger, il s'affaira dans la cuisine. Elle se mit à hocher la tête avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir à cause de la manière dont la cuisine était placée.

« Hum, oui. » Elle fut quelque peu fière que sa voix ne fût que légèrement tremblante. Il partait ? D'accord, techniquement il était en retraite de l'USAF. L'était depuis deux mois déjà, mais partir ? Au loin, elle l'entendit se mettre à marmonner sur quelque chose comme quoi les entreprises de déménagement étaient de véritables Némésis de la Terre et à moins qu'elle ne veuille un empoisonnement alimentaire, il n'y avait pas de lait ou de succédané. A tout autre moment, elle se serait adossée à la chaise et aurait ri stupidement.

Pas maintenant.

Il PARTAIT. Comme dans, 'ne sera plus dans le coin'. Pas dans cette maison.

Un mug en grès peint de couleurs brillantes apparut sous son nez. La vapeur s'en élevant la fit cligner des yeux, et ses mains se refermèrent automatiquement autour de la surface lisse. Elle leva les yeux, sur son visage perplexe.

« Vous allez bien, Carter ? Vous semblez… un peu ailleurs. »

« Un peu surprise, oui. Je n'avais aucune idée que vous déménagiez. C'est étrange de penser que vous ne serez plus ici. »

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle et lui adressa un bref sourire, peu convaincant. « Eh bien, qui dit retraite dit habituellement aller de l'avant, etcetera. Je crois que je respecte simplement mes engagements. »

« Je vous ai raté à votre fête. » Cela avait été une triste affaire, toutes choses considérées. En d'autres circonstances, la fête aurait été remplie d'amis et de collègues admirateurs. Le Colonel Jack O'Neill avait été un homme très respecté qui avait été à des endroits et fait des choses que d'autres ne faisaient qu'en rêver. En toute justice, sa retraite aurait dû être une célébration, même si l'au revoir était doux amer. A la place, elle était partie en se sentant déprimée et pas qu'un peu en colère. Les gens avaient tourné en rond, s'ennuyant et presque contents de son départ. Il faut reconnaître que ses points de vue et ses actions au cours des trois dernières années ne lui avaient pas gagné d'amis, mais quand même.

Sam voulait s'en excuser. Pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne parte. Elle avait été prise dans une réunion avec Joe et avait raté son avion. Le temps qu'elle arrive au mess du SGC, il était parti.

Elle le détestait juste un peu pour cela. Elle voulait lui crier dessus d'être parti avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de dire au revoir à cette partie de sa vie. A la sienne aussi. Eh bien, lui crier dessus, puis lui arracher ses vêtements. A la place, elle étudia simplement son thé et attendit.

« Oui, je ne suis pas resté longtemps. C'était plus une formalité de toute façon. Tous ceux qui étaient là voulaient que je parte. » Elle l'entendit changer de position, jouant probablement avec son propre mug. « Je suis parti un peu après que vous soyez arrivée. Votre petit ami semblait bien. »

Oh, merde.

« C'est un ami. »

« Oh ? »

Davantage d'agitations gênées. Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ces choses-là. Quand Ça, ou toute chose liée à Ça était mentionné – même en passant – ils avaient tous les deux tendance à se renfermer et à utiliser les mots comme 'Monsieur' et 'Carter' plus que strictement nécessaire. Maintenant ils pouvaient et elle avait encore l'impression qu'elle devrait s'enfuir de sa maison et aller s'excuser auprès du Général Hammond.

« Oui. J'ai travaillé beaucoup avec lui depuis que j'ai été transférée dans une équipe diplomatique. » Après que je ne n'arrivais plus à vous supporter d'être un con, cela elle ne le dit pas. « L'Ambassadeur Joe Faxon. Un type agréable. Avec des chaussures vraiment brillantes. »

Il éclata de rire, mais comme tout le reste qui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait frappé à sa porte d'entrée, ça paraissait forcé et, quelque part, faux. Comme s'il faisait cela, 'tout' cela, juste pour apaiser certaines de ses attentes. « Jamais eu beaucoup d'utilité pour la salive et le cirage, moi-même. »

« Non, monsieur, vous n'en aviez pas. »

« Jack. » Ses mains s'immobilisèrent sur le grès peint. « Je suis en retraite, Sam. Appelez-moi Jack. »

Elle leva alors les yeux. Le scrutant intensément. Il pensait ce qu'il disait. « Bien. D'accord. Jack. »

Il sourit très légèrement alors. Cela la surprit. Cela faisait-il si longtemps depuis qu'il ne lui avait pas 'souri' ? Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Elle prit une rapide gorgée de son thé l'eau s'était enfin suffisamment refroidie pour le permettre. Par hasard, ses yeux furent attirés par ses pieds couverts par les chaussettes.

« Alors, vous vous tenez occupée ? Je parie que vous avez eu beaucoup à faire. » Elle sentit ses yeux sur son visage. Elle avait toujours été capable de faire cela savoir quand il la regardait. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous pouvez dire à un Colonel en retraite ? »

« Oh, rien sortant de l'habituel. » Ses chaussettes étaient vertes. Celle de gauche était légèrement usée au bout, la reprise défaite. Elle arrivait presque à deviner la peau de son petit orteil. « Discussion, plus de discussion, et encore des discussions juste pour faire bonne mesure. »

Elle voulait arrêter de parler de son travail et jouer avec ses orteils. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

« Ca semble… amusant. » Pour être juste, il essayait vraiment d'être enthousiaste. Sauf pour cette part de lui qui ne l'était pas. Oui, il lui avait manqué. « Eh bien, vous savez… Pourriez-vous cesser de fixer mes chaussettes ? » Ses yeux se relevèrent brusquement à son niveau et ses joues devinrent soudain très rouges. Il lui souriait. Juste un peu. Et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, elle vit ce sourire dans ses yeux.

« Hum… désolée pour ça. »

« Vous devenez fétichiste, Carter ? »

« Sam. »

« Hein ? »

Elle inclina la tête juste un peu, réfléchissant. « Appelez-moi Sam. Si je vous appelle Jack, vous devez m'appeler Sam. »

Il sourit de nouveau – un peu plus aisément cette fois – et but une gorgée de son thé. « Expliquez-moi le fétichisme du pied, 'Sam'. »

Zut.

« Vous avez un trou à votre chaussette. »

« Vraiment ? » Il sourit.

« Oui. A l'orteil. »

« Ah. C'est tout alors ? »

« Hum, oui. » Wow, elle allait avoir besoin de plus de thé si ça continuait ainsi. « Alors, oui. Discussions. Je parle beaucoup. »

« Eh bien, vous étiez toujours un peu enthousiaste avec les explications. »

« Oui, mais maintenant les gens font vraiment attention. » Sam se radossa sur la chaise, tentant d'imiter sa pose insouciante. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, essayant de préserver la légèreté. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas bavardé comme cela. Elle grimaça intérieurement, se rappelant leur dernière 'conversation'. Elle s'était terminée avec lui sortant en trombe et jetant des regards noirs à tout et à tout le monde et elle signant ses formulaires de transfert. Oui, ceci était beaucoup mieux. « Bien qu'ils n'apprécient pas une bonne métaphore comme une certaine personne que je connais. »

« Eh bien, vous étiez fichtrement adorable avec cette pomme. »

Elle sourit d'un sourire stupide dans son thé en soufflant dedans. « Oui, ce n'est pas mal. Le travail de terrain me manque cependant. Il n'y a rien de tel que de marcher pendant des jours et de dormir sur des rochers pour vous faire apprécier votre matelas. »

« Ou de se faire tremper pendant quatre jours de suite. »

« Tempêtes de sable. »

« Avalanches. »

« Les ronflements de Daniel. »

« Le café de Teal'c. »

Oui, ils s'échangeaient ce stupide sourire. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques moments, juste se souriant et oubliant quoi que ce fût pour l'instant. Mais comme toute chose, cela se termina.

« Alors. Tout va bien ? Vous vous tenez occupée ? » Il semblait toujours détendu, aussi elle hocha la tête et sirota son thé.

« Hum, oui. Tout va super bien. Ils déplacent la Porte des étoiles hors de Cheyenne Mountain la semaine prochaine. Mais vous le saviez. » Tout le monde le savait. Les journaux en parlaient et parlaient et _'parlaient'_ depuis des semaines. Diable, elle avait dû se cacher des photographes récemment, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'y avait pas totalement réussi. Eh bien, cela et voir son visage placardé à la Une de « Les Nouvelles du Monde » sous un titre disant « Une belle Major ayant l'Amour d'un Enfant Alien. » Elle en avait ri après avoir vérifié et s'être s'assurée qu'ils n'avaient aucun véritable alien.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà prévu une commission de surveillance ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton désinvolte. Son ton était léger et curieux, bien que l'expression qu'il lui adressa était toute sauf cela.

Son ventre se contracta et elle posa son thé avec un bruit sourd. Il _'avait fallu' _qu'il... « Non pas que j'ai la permission d'en parler, mais NON, Jack. Pour la millième fois, non. »

« Bon de savoir que mon départ n'a produit aucun des résultats qu'ils avaient acceptés. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Quoi ? « Quoi ? Résultats ? Vous aviez stipulé des exigences pour votre départ ? »

« Quelques unes. Toutes ayant à voir avec vos potes. »

« Ils ne sont pas- ! » Sam grogna et regarda furieusement l'homme en face d'elle. « Vous avez été un con sur cette affaire depuis le début. Etes-vous immensément surpris que vos 'exigences' n'aient pas été exaucées ? Nom de Dieu, Jack ! vous savez qu'ils vous ont pratiquement poussé hors de l'Air Force parce que vous déambuliez partout à vous battre contre des moulins à vents. Les Aschen sont nos alliés ! »

« Peut-être. Je pense simplement que nous allons finir par regretter ceci si nous n'abordons pas cette situation avec un peu plus de précautions. C'EST ce que je disais, et pourquoi j'ai accepté les termes de ma retraite. » Il repoussa le mug vers le centre de la table et passa une main dans ses cheveux de frustration avant de bondir hors de la chaise. L'épi s'étala de lui-même et puis se redressa, dans encore plus de directions qu'auparavant.

« Jack… Je suis malade d'avoir cette discussion avec vous. Les Aschen ne sont pas là pour nous trahir ! Vous flippez simplement parce que vous pensez que c'est trop simple. »

« Vous 'leur' faites davantage confiance qu'à moi. » Son ton était d'une pure incrédulité coléreuse. « Vous les croyez sincèrement par-dessus _'tout'_ ce que nous avons partagé. Tout. »

« Non, Jack, merde ! » Elle se tenait debout maintenant. En face de lui, presque aussi en colère que lui. Quand ceci était-il devenu si personnel, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais ça l'était et Dieu, ça faisait mal. Les mains agrippées à sa robe se mirent à trembler. « Je vous fais confiance plus qu'à aucune autre personne sur cette fichue planète. Si vous pensez différemment, alors _'vous'_ êtes celui qui a un problème. »

« Ca ne me donne certainement pas cette impression là, _'Major'_. » Il fit un pas en avant, la dominant. Tout à fait délibérément – Dieu, il pouvait être intimidant – il baissa les yeux et la fixa. « Ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un à qui je faisais confiance et à qui je tenais ignorer ce que j'ai à dire parce qu'elle ne veut pas faire face à la vérité que les _'sauveurs'_ de la race humaine pourraient ne pas être aussi altruistes qu'ils semblent être. »

« Où sont vos preuves- »

« Je n'ai pas BESOIN de preuves ! »

« CONNERIES ! »

Ils criaient maintenant. Presque nez contre nez.

« Ne proférez pas de jurons, Major… »

« Excusez-moi, _'Colonel'_, » elle planta son index dans sa poitrine. « Excusez-moi si je veux arrêter de courir, de tuer et de mourir. Excusez-moi si je vois ceci comme une opportunité de vivre ma vie d'une autre façon que de faire exploser des choses de façon hebdomadaire. Ou de vouloir trouver quelqu'un et de fonder une famille. Je suis désolée de vouloir tout cela, une chose que vous avez démarrée, pourrais-je ajouter, en finir et faire cela pour pouvoir donner à mes enfants un monde où ils pourront regarder le ciel avec émerveillement et non avec peur. »

Avec colère, elle essuya d'une main son visage, étalant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler, et se détourna de lui pour regarder l'extérieur dans son jardin. C'était ensoleillé et il faisait chaud, avec cent pour-cent de chance de pluie à 9 heures ce soir le mécanisme de contrôle climatique des Aschen avait été installé sans fausse note deux mois auparavant.

« Vous n'aviez jamais rien dit avant. » Il paraissait très loin, physiquement et émotionnellement, et elle sursauta vivement à la froideur. La froideur qui n'avait commencé à se faufiler en elle que l'année dernière. Elle avait été la dernière. Hammond, puis Daniel, puis Teal'c, puis elle. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment réparer cela.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que je ne _'pouvais' _rien dire. Qu'allais-je faire, sangloter dans vos bras dans les vestiaires un après-midi ? » Elle regarda en arrière par-dessus son épaule en essayant de briser quelque peu la tension avec un demi sourire. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Vous auriez pu dire que vous vouliez une famille. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Elle eut un petit rire. Une chose douloureuse qui démarra de ses orteils. « Et mon intérêt pour Cassie est uniquement parce que j'aime ses expériences dans la façon de faire du pain. »

Il baissa les yeux, les détournant d'elle, traçant le grain du parquet avec ses yeux. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue ici ? Maintenant que je suis en retraite, » il débita durement les mots. Il lui criait encore, juste pas à haute voix. « Maintenant que je suis en retraite, vous voulez commencer quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jack. » Imitant sa posture, elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, mais ne se retourna pas complètement face à lui. Dieu, même au milieu d'une dispute, il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre. « Peut-être. Peut-être que je voulais simplement venir vous voir. Pour parler de ça parce que vous… vous m'avez manqué. »

« Alors c'est ce que nous faisons ? Parler de Cela ? »

« Arrêtez de m'attaquer, Jack ! » Elle se retourna alors. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si certain que les Aschen sont les méchants ? Vous étiez l'un des premiers à accueillir favorablement une alliance avec eux. »

« Parce que quelque chose qui est aussi bien ne l'est généralement pas. »

« Mais et si ça _'l'est' _? »

« Et si ça ne l'est pas, Sam ? Et si ça ne l'est pas ? Et si nous découvrons dans dix, vingt ans plus tard sur cette route que les Aschen sont aussi mauvais, sinon pire, que les Goa'uld ? Alors quoi ? » Jack passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, les hérissant inconsciemment comme il approfondissait le sujet. « Et si nous étions simplement en train de nous aligner pour l'abattage ? Où est cette sacrée paranoïa à laquelle nous autres Tau'ri sommes si doués ? »

Sam cligna des yeux. Et s'il avait raison ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela de cette façon. Malgré des heures à l'écouter déclamer, à râler et à jeter des regards noirs, elle n'avait en fait jamais pensé à cela de cette façon. Et en le voyant ici, comme cela, elle pouvait dire qu'il y croyait vraiment. Elle pouvait le voir dans chaque ligne de son corps. Une méfiance inscrite dans les os concernant tout le concept de l'assistance Aschen. Elle ne l'avait vu agir ainsi qu'une fois auparavant – au plus profond de la base Tok'ra, attendant de trouver un moyen pour une autre alliance.

Et alors cela se mit en place. Tout se mit en place avec écoeurement.

Ses mains tremblaient à nouveau.

« Vous ne leur faites pas confiance parce que vous n'arrivez pas à croire qu'un alien nous rendrait service. » Elle ne réussit pas à empêcher le dégoût de percer dans sa voix. « Juste comme les Tok'ra. Vous ne leur faites pas confiance parce que vous êtes tellement _'certain'_ qu'ils veulent quelque chose de nous autre que notre amitié. »

Il se balança légèrement sur ses talons, comme s'il avait été frappé. « Je... je n'arrive pas à croire ce que vous venez de dire. C'est stupide, Sam. Tellement plus que stupide, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible que cela soit sorti de votre bouche. Vous pensez qu'après quatre années à confier mes fesses à Teal'c, je vais laisser quelque chose comme la xénophobie affecter mon jugement ? »

« Oui, Jack ! Oui ! Et ça m'embrouille sacrément, parce que les Aschen se battent de notre côté, tout comme Teal'c. Ils sauvent des milliers de vies. Faisant de notre monde un meilleur- »

« En en faisant le leur. » Ses yeux étaient implacables. Attentifs et presque noirs dans le contre-jour.

« En nous aidant à réparer ce qui est cassé. » Elle passa aussi sa main dans ses cheveux avant de les nouer à nouveau sur sa poitrine. « Même vous, vous devez admettre que quelque chose de bien en est sorti. Les gens sont nourris. Les problèmes ont été réglés par médiation plutôt que par des conflits. »

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux. Elle cligna des yeux à cela. Aucun d'eux n'était du type à reculer, et la règle numéro quatre dans tout manuel de commandement était de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un avoir la main haute durant une lutte en détournant les yeux. Pourtant, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la main haute.

« Du bien est venu par leur présence ici, » admit-il à contrecoeur. « Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Je dis juste que leur faire confiance si implicitement est une mauvaise idée. »

« Peut-être avez-vous raison. » Elle détourna les yeux alors, prenant une longue et profonde respiration. Elle ne s'était jamais battue ainsi avec lui auparavant.

Ils avaient eu des disputes, oui. Parfois – habituellement quand Teal'c et Daniel étaient tous deux très loin ou engagés dans une conversation – ils avaient même eu quelques bonnes disputes à voix basses. Mais jamais cela. Son rang, et sa foi en lui et ses décisions excluaient tout ce qui ressemblait à cela.

Elle commençait à se rendre compte que cela avait été une très bonne chose.

« Oui, peut-être ai-je raison. » Il soupira alors, un soupir long et profond, comme s'il vidait complètement le contenu de ses poumons. Laissant tout sortir. « Et ça fait vraiment 'chier' que personne – pas vous, pas Hammond, pas Daniel – ne songe même à cette possibilité. »

Peut-être sommes-nous effrayés. Peut-être sommes-nous effrayés que vous ayez raison, mais que devrions-nous faire ? Nous savons ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Tellement plus que les Goa'uld. Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas comme vous, Jack. Peut-être nous préférons serrer leurs mains plutôt que de les frapper avec des bâtons.

Mais elle ne dit pas cela. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire à cela. » Elle était lasse. Si désespérément lasse. Sam retourna à la table et s'effondra sans artifice sur sa chaise.

« Alors vous savez pourquoi je pars. » Il soupira à nouveau, recroisant ses bras. « Je ne peux pas faire semblant de sourire sur ceci, Sam. Et si je reste, ils vont continuer à me demander de m'y joindre et de poursuivre le programme. Mais je ne veux pas risquer ceci pour tout le monde au cas où je serais simplement un connard paranoïaque déterminé à critiquer le cadeau qu'il vient de recevoir. »

« Mais où- »

« Minnesota. » Il sourit à nouveau. Toujours inaccessible, mais moins tendu. « Diable, vous savez que j'ai menacé de déménager là-haut depuis des années, de toute façon. Il semblerait que ce soit le moment opportun pour moi. »

Il retourna à sa chaise et posa ses mains sur le dossier. Son regard fut attiré sur elles. Elle avait toujours aimé ses mains. Les doigts étaient longs, élégamment fuselés vers des ongles propres. Elles étaient fortes. Belles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles s'en aillent.

« Je suppose. » Elle baissa les yeux sur les siennes. Elles étaient les mêmes qu'elles étaient il y a trois ans. Peau lisse et ongles courts. D'accord, maintenant elle avait définitivement besoin de quelque chose pour se distraire. Cette visite ne se passait pas comme prévue et elle ne voulait vraiment pas finir en criant à nouveau sur lui. « J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon père l'autre jour. Il dit bonjour. »

Il eut un petit rire ironique, et elle entendit le grincement dans le bois indiquant qu'il s'était rassis sur sa chaise. « Ah oui ? Comment va Jake ? »

« Pas mal. N'avait vraiment pas le temps pour une conversation en profondeur. Il s'était juste arrêté pour déposer un truc de la part du Grand Conseil. » Elle ramassa son mug à présent froid et joua avec, caressant la tasse lisse peinte aux couleurs criardes qui annonçait que le propriétaire était le MEILLEUR ENTRAINEUR DE TOUS LES TEMPS.

« Et le serpent ? »

Quelque chose en elle se brisa. Il avait toujours appelé le Tok'ra comme cela. Pas devant eux, généralement, mais toujours. Dans les mois après qu'ils aient cessé de travailler ensemble régulièrement, elle avait oublié cette petite habitude. L'avait repoussée au fond de son esprit, pour ne pas être analysée ou y méditer. Mais voilà, et elle était fatiguée de cela. Fatiguée de se justifier, de persuader et de gérer sa méfiance.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez de l'appeler ainsi. » Sa voix était plus vive qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention, et elle grimaça avant même d'avoir fini de parler.

Il y eut une pause pleine de tension avant qu'il ne réponde. Merde. Sam laissa tomber ses coudes sur la table et s'appuya sur ses mains, attendant la réponse. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« Sam. Malgré votre opinion en la matière, Selmak est physiquement un serpent. »

« Et nous en sommes tous conscients, Jack. Vous n'avez pas à nous le rappeler sans cesse chaque fois que vous parlez d'elle. »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je le fais et vous le savez. »

« Non, Jack. » Elle le fixa, fatiguée et voulant renoncer à tout cela, mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas. « Vous le faites parce que malgré tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous aider, vous ne leur faites pas confiance, et je suis lasse de les défendre à vos yeux. »

Il se leva alors. Un mouvement instinctif de colère accompagné par le crissement du bois sur le carrelage. Il était blême de rage.

« Et je suis malade de vous entendre les défendre, Sam. J'ai accepté le fait que votre père ait choisi de faire cela. J'ai compris sa décision, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec cela. Merde, en dépit de tout, cela l'a presque tué ! »

« Mais il a vécu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fait ! » Sa poitrine était serrée. Bouillonnant de mots et d'émotion qui ne semblaient plus jamais s'en aller.

« A quel prix ? Nous avons été torturés sur la planète de Sokar. Lui auriez-vous épargné cela même si cela signifiait qu'il meure ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste. » Sam rencontra ses yeux finalement, la colère se déclenchant au fond de son esprit. « N'essayez jamais de me forcer à reconsidérer ce choix. Ce qui est fait est fait, et c'est fini. Les Tok'ra- »

« Sont inutiles. Ils nous ont envoyés sur cette planète en une mission suicide. »

« Nous avons sauvé beaucoup de personnes. »

« Vous avez été torturée ! »

« Les Tok'ra nous ont donné les informations- »

« Qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas eu l'intention de partager ! La seule raison pour laquelle nous avons appris un seul fichu truc sur cette planète était parce que nous y avons été amenés pour sauver la mise. » Il fit une pause et passa une main dans les cheveux, et prit une profonde respiration. Quand il continua, sa voix était plus basse, visiblement retenue. « Je sais que nous avons sauvé votre père. Je ne me plains pas de cela. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire que nous n'avons pas été bousillés. On m'a tiré dessus, et vous avez suivi un chemin cauchemardesque- »

« Mais ces souvenirs sont là de toute façon, Jack. Ils font partie de moi. Oui, Martouf m'a demandé d'y accéder, mais c'était pour sauver mon père et des centaines de personnes. Jolinar- »

Il changea de position alors. Juste un léger mouvement, mais elle l'avait vu des centaines de fois auparavant. Quand quelqu'un portait le sujet sur quelque chose de désagréable. « Oh, oui. Jolinar. »

Des alarmes rentirent bruyamment dans son esprit, mais n'arrêtèrent pas sa langue. « Merde, Jack. Oui, Jolinar. OUI, la femme qui a vécu dans ma tête et est morte pour me sauver la vie ! Dieu, vous êtes toujours ainsi à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionne ne serait-ce que son nom ! »

« Je ne vais pas parler de cela avec vous. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tous les autres Tok'ra semblent être sur le billot. Pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi pas la seule qui a sauvé nos vies, même après sa mort ! »

« Très bien. Parlons en de Jolinar. » Il s'écarta de la fenêtre, lui faisant face. « La Jolinar qui, quand tout cela est arrivé, était – et je VOUS cite – 'la pire expérience de toute votre vie'. Jolinar vous a pratiquement violée. Vous dépouillant du choix, et de la capacité à agir, mais quand tout fut parfaitement 'expliqué', vous avez fait machine arrière et vous avez fait sacrément machine arrière. Soudain, Jolinar n'était pas la pire chose qui vous était jamais arrivée, c'était la meilleure. »

« Ce n'est pas- »

« Et chaque fois que Marty ou Selmak ou Anise vous dit de sauter, vous êtes la première à demander jusqu'où. Voyez-vous pourquoi je ne danse pas autour de votre petite société ? Vous avez rationalisé un viol, Sam. Par égard pour l'amitié universelle, vous avez rationalisé un 'viol'. Non, je ne fais pas confiance aux Tok'ra. Ils nous ont foutus dans la merde plus de fois que je ne veux compter, et ils vous ont brisée d'une façon qui m'a fait perdre juste tout ça de respect pour vous. »

Son coeur battait violemment dans sa gorge, ses yeux perdant la concentration. Il Ne venait Pas. De. Dire. Ca. « Quoi ? »

« Vous avez fait tout sinon vous étendre sur le dos chaque fois, sans exception, qu'ils sont venus valser par cette Porte. Ils ont tout pris de vous. Votre innocence. Votre père. La première fois que j'ai avoué que je tenais vraiment à vous de cette façon-là. Puis, avant même que tout cela ne soit parti, ils vous ont pris votre colère. Et il y a Jolinar elle-même. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'elle vous ait sauvée ou non la vie. Elle vous a mise dans cette situation pour commencer. C'était une sacrée petite réparation au bout du compte de mourir ainsi. »

« ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, Jack ! » Elle rugissait. Depuis quand était-elle capable de rugir ? Il attrapa la main qui fut balancée vers son visage, mais de justesse. « Je vous interdis de me dire ce que je ressens et ne ressens pas. En dépit de ce que vous pensez savoir, vous n'êtes pas, ni n'avez jamais été, dans ma tête. »

Elle était lancée maintenant. La fureur, l'égale de ce qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des années, criait dans son sang. Peu importait qu'il dise des choses que son subconscient lui avait murmuré depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait aucun droit. Avec colère, elle avança sur lui, le forçant à reculer vers l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre le montant sombre.

Oh, oui. Vous êtes allé trop loin, Jack O'Neill.

« NE présumez PAS faire de jugements sur des situations que vous ne comprenez pas. Jolinar était dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Elle a choisi la vie. C'est la même décision que vous auriez prise dans sa situation. Et ne me mentez pas et ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« C'est là où vous avez tort, Sam. » Il était calme, la fixant de ses yeux endurcis. Il semblait comme sur le point d'être brisé, pensa-t-elle, avant que sa colère et tout le reste ne retombe. « Je ne ferais jamais cela à quelqu'un. Jamais. »

Elle recula, le laissant s'appuyer sur l'embrasure de la porte, figée en bien des façons. « Que... »

« Sam. Je ne vais dire ceci qu'une fois, et la seule raison pour laquelle je dis cela est parce que vous, apparemment, avez besoin qu'on vous l'épelle. Il y a une chose, une ligne laissée à moitié effacée dans le sable, qui était ma morale. Une que je ne franchirai jamais. Pour personne, et surtout pas pour moi. Je ne rendrai jamais quelqu'un impuissant comme cela. » Son visage était mortellement sérieux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « J'ai été dans cette position auparavant, et je vous le dis catégoriquement que c'était pire que la mort. Et si vous vous permettiez de vraiment vous rappeler ce que votre expérience avec Jolinar était, plutôt que ce que c'était pour elle, vous comprendriez cela. »

« Ce. N'est. Pas. Juste. » Elle tremblait de partout maintenant, et les larmes venaient quasi constamment. Il n'avait aucun droit... il... Elle était blessée. Emotionnellement, physiquement, psychologiquement... il... « Ceci ne concerne pas les Tok'ra. »

Jack cligna légèrement des yeux alors. La terrible concentration se déplaçant. En une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se renferme à nouveau, elle vit la douleur nue dans ses yeux. Et même quand il les détourna, elle vit ses mains trembler, juste un peu avant qu'il ne croise ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas non plus ce que vous me demandiez. Vous voulez que j'aille contre _'tout'_ ce qui en moi me crie que c'est une mauvaise idée. » Jack secoua la tête, la voix rauque. Elle pouvait voir le blanc là où ses mains s'agrippaient à ses biceps, le sang chassé par la pression. « Et le pire de tout, vous n'avez même pas considéré la possibilité que j'ai raison. Vous me connaissez, Sam. Du moins, je pensais que vous me connaissiez. Pourquoi les croyez-vous eux plutôt que moi ? »

Il semblait si... en colère sur cela. Les ombres matinales le masquaient, l'attiraient vers les murs. Il la fixait avec une telle... Elle ne voulait pas croire que c'était de la pitié ou de la peine. Elle ne pouvait encaisser cela. Pas de lui. Davantage de larmes emplirent ses yeux et débordèrent sur ses joues comme elle se retournait vers le jardin.

« Parce que c'est trop énorme. » Sa voix était effilochée et brisée. Incertaine dans sa propre gorge. Elle pouvait se voir dans la réflexion de la vitre. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux gonflés. Derrière elle et indistinct, il était une ombre. « Parce qu'ils peuvent sauver notre monde. »

« Et je ne peux pas. »

Elle secoua la tête, sa voix prisonnière derrière les larmes et l'émotion desquelles elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de s'en sortir.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle réussisse à parler, et quand elle le fit, sa voix était basse et rauque, excluant tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant... Ne se concentrant que sur ceci. Juste sur les Aschen. « Vous n'allez pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas. » Une affirmation plutôt qu'une question. Pas simplement les Aschen.

« Non. C'est une erreur, Sam. » Sa gorge se serra alors. Et pendant un instant, elle faillit se retourner. Elle essaya de se battre pour ce 'quelque chose' qui l'avait amenée ici aujourd'hui. Mais il continua alors, contenu et renfermé comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendu. « Et si vous ne pouvez avoir foi en moi, il ne me reste rien à vous offrir. »

Le sanglot la surprit, malgré les larmes ruisselant librement sur son visage. Ceci faisait si mal. « Et qu'en est-il de mon jugement, Jack ? Est-ce que mon opinion, mes idées signifient si peu pour vous ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous prendre le risque en cela ? Croire en moi ? »

Sam passa ses doigts sur la vitre réchauffée par le soleil, observant son reflet flou. Pendant un instant, elle vit Jack hésiter. Réussissant à peine à tendre son bras vers elle. L'espoir inonda son esprit, faisant trembler ses mains. Dieu, s'il vous plait... Elle avait besoin... Le bras retomba et il devint aussi rigide que jamais.

« Parce que c'est une erreur. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa sa main tomber loin de la fenêtre, seulement pour se poser sur le chambranle. Ses membres étaient lourds et donnaient l'impression qu'elle bougeait à travers une flaque d'eau très profonde. Ne regardant pas en arrière – elle ne le pouvait pas – elle se saisit de son sac à main sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ne trébucha que deux fois.

Fin

_Note__ : voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic, malgré tout._


End file.
